Spandex Boy, Leather Boy
by RICHARDXKORI
Summary: Uh oh! Beastboy is in trouble when he caught Robin singing half naked. And the song my friends... Is just genius. Hehe.  Inspired by Taylor Swifts "You Belong With Me." Review! :P


****

Hey! Sup my party peoples. Lol i'm hyper. Eating lots of gummy bears makes me super hyper. Hehe. I thought of this randomly when I was listening to Taylor Swift's "You belong with me." Hope you enjoy. Review!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans!**

**

* * *

**

**Spandex Boy,Leather Boy**

"_He'll die a slow and painful death. I'll bury him underwater. If Aqualad appears with his body i'll blame him of the murder of Beastboy." _Robin thought evilly.

**" Karma is a big bitch." **Beastboy thought sadly while rubbing the two big bumps on his head. "**At least I sent the video throughout the tower. Hehehe."**

**3 hours earlier**

Robin had a towel wrapped around his mid-section slowly putting on his boxers careful not to slip on the water he spilled. He walked out to his room looking for his "special" comb. He looked in a mirror and quickly shaked his head furiously in attempt to shake the water off. But that only caused it to poke his eyes. Grunting, he picked up his towel from the floor and dryed his hair with it. He combed his wettish(A/N: Is that even a word? XD) hair and looked at his reflection. He looked around his room making sure the coast was clear. After confirming no one was in there he grabbed his comb and held it in his hand.

Beastboy walked around titans tower with a video camera in hand. He had bought to get into "American Idol." When he told Raven,she just rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head which resulted in a big bump on his head. He suddenly heard something singing. More like someone singing. He followed the voice until he ended up at Robin's room.

Robin combed his semi-dry hair and sang his lungs out. First it started as a whisper but now he got confident.

Beastboy opened the door a little,but enough to see through. He saw Robin singing. **"This is pure gold!" **Beastboy thought. Beastboy chuckled when he heard Robin sing...

"**_I wear spandex,he wears leather._**

**_He's Jump's villain and I'm Titans leader._**

**_Dreaming bout the day when you'd look down and _**

**_find what you're looking for had been there the whole time._**

**_If you can see that i'm way hotter. X is less hotter! please be with meeeeeee_**

**_Standin by your window kind of stalking. All this time how could you not know_**

**_that weeeee make a better couple-_**

Robin heard someone laugh behind his door. Curious he walked over to it and opened it to show no one other than Beastboy.

**Beastboy's P.O.V**

**"Shit! I'm so screwed!"**

Normal P.O.V

Robin's face turned red in embarrasment. He then looked down and saw Beastboy's camera on record. His face turned redder but not from ebarrasment. It was from anger.

"Beastboy give me the camera."

Beastboy lifted the camera up to Robin's hand. Robin reached up for it when Beastboy swiped it away. He got up and ran way.

"Siiike!" Beastboy yelled while running towards Cyborgs room.

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Open your door!"

Cyborg opened his door and raised his eyebrow.

"What the he-"

Beastboy interrupted him by pulling him in his room. He locked the door and panted slightly from running.

Cyborg was confused. "Dude what the-"

"No time! Cy how do you pass a video throughout the towers t.v?"

Cyborg walked over to the computers. "Gimme the camera and i'll connect the u.s.b cable so it can go thru the tower."

Beastboy shook with fear and excitement. "I don't care what you have to do! Just do it before I die!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes over his friend's dramatic face. "I'm going,i'm going."

Starfire sat quietly in comm. room, her legs in a folded. She was bored out of her mind. _'I wonder what Robin is doing...'_ Shrugging she got up and stopped as she heard the t.v. automatically turn on. She heard a man's voice come from the t.v. Starfire slowly turned to face the t.v. _'Hmm. I wonder what this is.' _She sat down again. Watching the t.v.

She gasped and blushed when Robin's half naked body came out on the screen. _'Robin_?'

"**_I wear spandex,he wears leather._**

**_He's Jump's villain and I'm Titans leader._**

**_Dreaming bout the day when you'd look down and _**

**_find what you're looking for had been there the whole time._**

**_If you can see that i'm way hotter. X is less hotter! please be with meeeeeee_**

**_Standin by your window kind of stalking. All this time how could you not know_**

**_that weeeee make a better couple-_**

Starfire blushed many shades of red. Was the song about her? She was taller than. A little giggle came up her throat then she started laughing uncontrollably.

Raven who at the time was in the comm. room, smirked amusingly at the t.v. screen. She couldn't stop the sensation to laugh. She chuckled which turned immediately to laughing.

Cyborg was bent over his eyes red with tears. He turned to Beastboy, patting his shoulder.

"Dude I gotta give you credit, this is the best thing that i've ever seen in my entire life."

Beastboy bowed. "I know man, Robin is so gullable."

Robin who was still half naked was fuming. His face was red from embarrasment. "He is dead."

**Back to the Present**

"Beastboy you had no right in doing that! Do you know how embarrasing that was? Starfire is never gonna date me now! She'll think i'm some damn creep."

"Dude if you haven't noticed it is pure gold!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't freaking care if its gold or not. Now Starfire will never date me." His face now looked crestfallen.

"Who said I wouldn't." The boys turned to the source of the voice.

She smiled. "I thought it was very cute and sweet."

Robin blushed. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yup. And i'd love to go on a date with you spandex boy."

They both leaned in and kissed. Beastboy being himself gagged a little and...

"Dudes too much P.D.A."

"Shut up!"

Beastboy grumbled and frowned. "I never get any credit."

His head had a huge light bulb on top. 'This will be a great video on Youtube. Hehe. More subscribers for me."

* * *

_**Suckish ending I kno but hey atleast I wrote something. Omg! I love the song 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars. It's so cute!**_

**_But anyway Plz review. Thanx for reading. Look I can lick my nose :d_**

**_Peace out! _**


End file.
